Ненормативная лексика
Ненормативная лексика (нецензурные выражения, непечатная брань) или обсценная лексика (от — непристойный, распутный, безнравственный) — сегмент бранной лексики различных языков, включающий грубейшие (похабные, непристойно мерзкие, богомерзкие, невыносимо отвратительные, вульгарные) бранные выражения, часто выражающие спонтанную речевую реакцию на неожиданную (обычно неприятную) ситуацию. Лингвисты отделяют понятия ненормативная лексика и табуированная лексика от обсценной лексики . Обсценная лексика является лишь одним из видов этих двух лингвистических феноменов . Одной из разновидностей обсценной лексики в русском языке является русский мат. Функции употребления Специалисты называют различные функции употребления обсценной лексики в речи: * повышение эмоциональности речи; * разрядка психологического напряжения; * оскорбление, унижение адресата речи; * демонстрация раскованности, независимости говорящего; * демонстрация пренебрежительного отношения к системе запретов; * демонстрация принадлежности говорящего к «своим» и т. п. В. И. Жельвис выделяет 27 функций инвективной лексики, хотя здесь иногда смешаны первичные и вторичные функции, и деление иногда выглядит слишком дробным Жельвис В. И. Поле брани. М., 2001. С.121сл. : # как средство выражения профанного начала, противопоставленного началу сакральному, # катартическая, # средство понижения социального статуса адресата, # средство установления контакта между равными людьми, # средство дружеского подтрунивания или подбадривания, # «дуэльное» средство, # выражает отношение двух к третьему как «козлу отпущения», # криптолалическая функция (как пароль), # для самоподбадривания, # для самоуничижения, # представить себя «человеком без предрассудков», # реализация «элитарности культурной позиции через её отрицание», # символ сочувствия угнетённым классам, # нарративная группа — привлечение внимания, # апотропаическая функция — «сбить с толку», # передача оппонента во власть злых сил, # магическая функция, # ощущение власти над «демоном сексуальности», # демонстрация половой принадлежности говорящего, # эсхрологическая функция (ритуальная инвективизация речи), # в психоанализе применяется для лечения нервных расстройств, # патологическое сквернословие, # инвектива как искусство, # инвектива как бунт, # как средство вербальной агрессии, # деление на разрешенные и неразрешенные группы, # как междометие. Ненормативная лексика в русском языке Разновидностью обсценной лексики, получившей большое распространение в русском языке, является русский мат, насчитывающий 6-7 словооснов. В русском языке присутствует также несколько десятков других обсценных слов, не являющихся матерными и значительно менее табуированных, но тоже считающихся «неприличными». Ненормативная лексика и общество thumb|Советский агитационный плакат «Наше условие — долой сквернословие!», автор — Константин Иванов, 1981 Жёсткий запрет на публичное употребление обсценной лексики и фразеологии, идеографически и семантически связанных с запретной темой секса и сексуальной сферы, сложился у восточных славян — предков русских, украинцев, белорусов — ещё в языческую эпоху в качестве прочной традиции народной культуры, и строго поддерживался Православной церковью . Поэтому данное табу обрело для русского народа давнюю традицию , освящённую не одним тысячелетием. В связи с этим характерны опубликованные информационным агентством «Интерфакс» данные социологического опроса по вопросу об отношении россиян к использованию ненормативной лексики в публичных выступлениях звёзд шоу-бизнеса, проведённого в июле 2004 Всероссийским центром изучения общественного мнения. Подавляющее большинство россиян (80 %) негативно относится к использованию ненормативной лексики в публичных выступлениях звёзд шоу-бизнеса, в программах и материалах, рассчитанных на массовую аудиторию, считая употребление матерных выражений недопустимым проявлением распущенности. 13 % опрошенных допускают употребление мата в тех случаях, когда он используется в качестве необходимого художественного средства. И только 3 % полагают, что если мат часто употребляется в общении между людьми, то попытки запретить его на эстраде, в кино, на телевидении— это просто ханжество. Несмотря на распространённость нецензурных выражений во всех слоях русского общества на всех этапах его истории, в России традиционно существовало табу на использование обсценной лексики в печатном виде (отсюда, очевидно, и идёт название «нецензурная брань»). Это табу несколько ослабло в последнее время в связи с демократизацией общества и ослаблением государственного контроля за печатной сферой (первой в истории России отменой цензуры на длительный срок), переменами в общественной морали после распада СССР, массовой публикацией литературных произведений и переписки признанных русских классиков, писателей-диссидентов и нынешних постмодернистов. Снятие запрета на освещение определенных тем и социальных групп привело к расширению рамок приемлемой лексики в письменной речи. Мат и жаргон вошли в моду, став одним из средств пиара. Прецедент «Ароян против Киркорова» Анатолий Баранов, один из исследователей современной нецензурной лексики, говорит по этому поводу: «Я выступаю за ограничение обсценной лексики, потому что если она будет использоваться слишком широко, она потеряет свою табуированность, и русский язык лишится важной особенности, которой нет в других языках мира. И я прекрасно понимаю тех людей, которые возмущены использованием обсценной лексики в СМИ. Мне даже представляется, что это нарушение прав человека — ведь кого-то это оскорбляет. Но нельзя запрещать её употребление тем, кто этого хочет. Идеальный вариант — это предупреждение, скажем, такое: „В этой книге используются такие-то слова“, чтобы предоставить читателю возможность выбора». С практической стороной реализации его позиции можно ознакомиться в цитатах его экспертного заключения по делу «'Ароян против Киркорова'» (приведены в разделе «Российская юридическая практика» статьи Оскорбление). Использование ненормативной лексики в искусстве и СМИ Табуирование обсценной лексики — явление сравнительно позднее: ещё в документах и переписке петровского времени она встречается сравнительно свободно. Однако ко второй половине XVIII века её использование в печатных изданиях перестало быть возможным, и широко использующие обсценную лексику стихотворения Ивана Баркова распространялись исключительно в списках. На протяжении всего XIX века обсценная лексика также оставалась уделом «неофициальной» части творческого наследия поэтов и писателей: нецензурные эпиграммы и сатирические стихотворения Пушкина, Лермонтова и других авторов ими самими не публиковались и вообще в России обнародованию не подлежали (политические эмигранты из России начали публиковать их в Европе лишь во второй половине XIX века). Первые попытки снять табу с обсценной лексики были предприняты в 1920-е гг. и не носили массового характера ; интерес к матерным словам у большинства авторов не был в это время самодовлеющим и увязывался в основном со стремлением свободно говорить о сексуальной сфере. В советский период общественный запрет на обсценную лексику действовал очень последовательно, что не мешало (и до сих пор не мешает) подавляющему большинству населения охотно употреблять эту лексику в частной жизни . Задачи художественного освоения обсценной лексики поставили перед собой писатели русского самиздата, начиная с Юза Алешковского. С 1990-х гг., когда цензурные запреты исчезли, обсценная лексика шире проникает в литературу, используясь в различных функциях. Самая простая из этих функций — реалистическая передача разговорной речи: если в жизни люди матерятся, то было бы странно, если бы в книгах точно такие же люди этого не делали. У некоторых авторов персонажи не злоупотребляют обсценной лексикой (так в книгах Виктора Пелевина она почти всегда присутствует, но в очень небольших количествах), у других речь персонажей изобилует сильными выражениями (так в романах Баяна Ширянова из жизни наркоманов герои, в соответствии с принципом жизненной правды, не стесняются в выражениях). В ряде других случаев писатели используют обсценную лексику с более сложными целями: так в поэзии Германа Лукомникова обсценная лексика часто употребляется для воссоздания атмосферы карнавала (в понимании М. М. Бахтина), а в стихах Шиша Брянского предпринимается попытка воскресить и одновременно спародировать древнюю сакральную функцию инвективной лексики, ее отнесённость к ключевым языческим обрядам (прежде всего, инициации). Обсценная лексика в соединении с суржиком присутствует в сатирическо-комедийных пьесах Леся Подервянского ( ), где она помогает сделать их более реальными, показать принадлежность героев определённым слоям населения. Среди пользователей компьютерных сетей распространена замена некоторых букв в матерных словах специальными символами («*!@#$%^&»), например: «это ох#@тельно», «I f*ed up my system» . Иногда на форумах фильтрация ненормативной лексики производится автоматически, и тогда можно встретить осквернение совершенно безобидных выражений, например «ходовы ~ ~ ~ ~ ки» вместо «ходовые балки» . Обсценная лексика в топонимике Согласно подсчётам В. Д. Назарова Назаров В. Д. «Срамословие» в топонимике России XV—XVI вв. // «А се грехи злые, смертные…» М., Ладомир. 1999. С.551-566 , неполное изучение источников XV—XVI веков позволяет выявить для того времени 67 русских топонимических названий (около 0,1 %), производных от обсценной лексики, например речки: Блядея; Еботенка, Наебуха и Ненаебуха; волость Елда; пустоши Пердилово, Пердухино, Пердунова, Хуярово, Пезделёво-Долгое, Пиздино, Пиздоклеин починок; починки Пердунов и Пердякин; деревни Пердуново (две), Мандино, Пезделка, Пизденково, Пиздюрино, Хуйково, Ебехово, Поиблица; селища Мудищево, Бздунишка; овраги Блядейский отвершек, Пересеря; местности Бздихина поляна и урочище Бздихино. Исследователи русской ненормативной лексики Как отмечалось в статье В. М. Мокиенко «Русская бранная лексика: цензурное и нецензурное» (1994), активными теоретическими исследованиями русской обсценной лексики в XX веке занимались в основном зарубежные исследователи. Начиная с конца 1970-х годов, на Западе был опубликован целый ряд статей и монографий на эту тему. С началом перестройки несколько лексикографических справочников было выпущено в США — их характеризовала уже практическая направленность, стремление «пополнить лексический багаж» студентов-русистов, обучающихся на стандартных литературных русских текстах, облегчить для них живое общение с русскими. Начало российским исследованиям в этой сфере положили работы Б. А. Успенского и В. Быкова, которые также вышли за рубежом. Одним из первых исследователей русского мата является Т. В. Ахметова, которая в шестидесятые годы защитила по этой теме кандидатскую диссертацию, которая сразу же после защиты была отправлена в спецхранилище Ленинской библиотеки и выдавалась только по специальному разрешению органов. В семидесятые годы она по этой же теме защитила докторскую диссертацию. В 1996 году она выпустила книгуАхметова Т. В. Русский мат. Толковый словарь. 1996 г. ISBN 5-7117-0414-1 В 1997 появилась в России научная монография, посвященная проблемам сквернословия, написанная доктором филологических наук профессором В. И. Жельвисом «Поле брани. Сквернословие как социальная проблема» (переиздана в 2001). В 1998 российские исследователи Анатолий Баранов и Дмитрий Добровольский выпустили словарь «Русская заветная идиоматика». Критическому анализу словарей русского мата посвящена статья А. Плуцера-Сарно «Матерный словарь как феномен русской культуры». Здесь же приводится библиография лексикографических источников за период 1970—1996 годы. В 2001—2005 гг. Плуцер-Сарно издал первый («Лексические и фразеологические значения слова „хуй“») и второй («Опыт построения справочно-библиографической базы данных лексических и фразеологических значений слова „пизда“») тома 12-томного «Словаря русского мата», который он составляет в течение 25 лет. Следует также отметить, что кладезем для исследования русского мата является цикл хулиганских романов Петра Алешкина, которые почти полностью написаны нецензурными словами . Происхождение русской обсценной лексики thumb|right|[[Берестяные грамоты|Берестяная грамота из Старой Руссы № 35, XII век: «Якове брате, еби лежа, ебехото, аесово»]] Давно установлено, что русская обсценная лексика имеет древние славянские и индоевропейские корни. Современные исследователи не рассматривают всерьёз бытующее в русском народе ненаучное представление о том, что обсценная лексика была заимствована русскими из татарского во время татаро-монгольского ига. При этом предлагаются различные варианты этимологии основных словообразовательных корней, однако все они, как правило, восходят к индоевропейским или праславянским основам. Так, например, В. М. Мокиенко пишетhttp://www.philology.ru/linguistics2/mokiyenko-94.htm: «Основные „три кита“ русского мата… этимологически расшифровываются достаточно прилично: праславянское *jebti первоначально значило 'бить, ударять', *huj (родственный слову хвоя) — 'игла хвойного дерева, нечто колкое', *pisьda — 'мочеиспускательный орган'». Те же праформы (правда, с некоторым сомнением по поводу *huj) приводятся в http://poliglos.info/selec/slaw.php. Интересно отметить, что семантические изменения современного эвфемизма «трахать» практически повторяют историю слова *jebti. Категоризация русской бранной лексики А. В. Чернышев распределяет «'ключевые термины матерного лексикона'» на три группы: * обозначающие мужские и женские половые органы и обозначающие половой акт; * переносящие значение половых органов и полового акта на человека как на предмет называния; * в нарочито огрублённом виде заимствования из «культурной речи» (кондом, педераст). В. М. Мокиенко считает данную классификацию излишне обобщённой и предлагает свою, более подробную, классификацию русской бранной лексики и фразеологии. При этом термины «''бранная лексика''» и «''обсценная лексика''» понимаются как взаимно пересекающиеся, хотя и не полностью идентичные. Брань — это оскорбительные, ругательные слова, тогда как обсценная лексика — это грубейшие вульгарные выражения, табуизированные слова. Главный признак, неразрывно связывающий две эти лексические группы, — эмоционально-экспрессивная реакция на неожиданные и неприятные события, слова, действия и т. п. Исследователь классифицирует русскую бранную лексику по функционально-тематическому принципу, выделяя следующие основные группы: * Наименования лиц с подчеркнуто отрицательными характеристиками типа: ** глупый, непонятливый человек; ** подлый, низкий человек; ** ничтожный человек, ничтожество; ** проститутка, продажная женщина. * Наименования «неприличных», социально табуированных частей тела — «срамные слова». * Наименования процесса совершения полового акта. * Наименования физиологических функций (отправлений). * Наименования «результатов» физиологических отправлений. В. М. Мокиенко указывает, что указанные группы бранной и обсценной лексики в целом представлены практически во всех языках. Что же касается национальных особенностей бранной лексики, то, по его мнению, они связаны с комбинаторикой и частотностью лексем определённого типа в каждом конкретном языке. Исходя из этих критериев, автор говорит о двух основных типах бранной лексики европейских языков: * «Анально-экскрементальный» тип (Scheiss-культура); * «Сексуальный» тип (Sex-культура). В этом плане, по его мнению, русская, сербская, хорватская, болгарская и другие «обсценно-экспрессивные» лексические системы относятся ко второму типу, в то время как чешская, немецкая, английская, французская — к первому. Национальное своеобразие русского языка состоит не в самом наборе лексики, а в её частотном распределении. Ядро русской матерщины, как отмечают все исследователи, составляет очень частотная «сексуальная» триада: хуй — пизда — ебать. Число производных от данных словообразовательных основ и эвфемизмов, используемых для их замены, поистине неисчислимо, ибо они постоянно генерируются живой речью. Чрезвычайно активно эта же триада используется и во фразеологии. См. также * Табуированная лексика * Арго * Вульгаризм * Русский мат * Сленг * Обсценная лексика в берестяных грамотах Примечания Ссылки * * В. М. Мокиенко «Русская бранная лексика: цензурное и нецензурное» (Русистика. — Берлин, 1994, № 1/2) * Словарь мата * Цена слова, телепередача «Хмурое утро» * Маша Звездецкая. Кое что о слове «мудак» * ФЗ «О государственном языке Российской Федерации» * Мат как инструмент современной журналистики, канал ТВ-6 * С. Курий «На поле брани (происхождение ругательств)», журнал «Время Z», № 1/2007. * Левин Ю. И. Об обсценных выражениях русского языка // Russian Linguistics, 1986, № 10, 61-72.. Список научных работ и словарей второй половины XX века Список в основном взят из статьи В. М. Мокиенко * 27 словарей, изданных в России и СССР с 1859 по 2005 г.г. — CD «СОБРАНИЕ ТОЛКОВЫХ СЛОВАРЕЙ ТЮРЕМНОГО И БЛАТНОГО ЖАРГОНА», М.: 2005, Словарное издательство ЭТС (Электронные и Традиционные словари), ISBN 5864601187 * Балдаев В. К., Исупов И. М. Словарь тюремно-лагерно-блатного жаргона (речевой и графический портрет советской тюрьмы). М., «Края Москвы», 1992, 526 стр. * Быков В. Русская феня. Словарь современного интержаргона асоциальных элементов. Munchen, 1992, 173 стр. * Жельвис В. И. Поле брани. Сквернословие как социальная проблема. М.: Ладомир, 2001, 350 стр. * Ильясов Ф. Н. Мат в три хода (опыт социологического исследования феномена нецензурной брани) // Человек. 1990, № 3, 198—204. * Козловский В. Собрание русских воровских словарей в четырех томах. Тт. 1-4. New York, 1983. * Козловский В. Арго русской гомосексуальной субкультуры. Материалы к изучению. New York, 1986, 228 стр. * Косцинский К. Ненормативная лексика и словари // Russian Linguistics, 1980, № 4, 363—396. * Левин Ю. И. Об обсценных выражениях русского языка // Russian Linguistics, 1986, № 10, 61-72.(http://www.philology.ru/linguistics2/levin-98.htm) * Мокиенко В. М. Образы русской речи. М., 1986, 278 стр. * Международный словарь непристойностей. Путеводитель по скабрезным словам и неприличным выражениям в русском, итальянском, французском, немецком, испанском, английском языках. Под ред. А. Н. Кохтева. М., 1992, 90 стр. * Плуцер-Сарно, А. Большой словарь мата / Вступ. ст. д. филол. н., проф. А. Д. Дуличенко и д. филол. н. В. П. Руднева. Т. 1: Опыт построения справочно-библиографической базы данных лексических и фразеологических значений слова «хуй». СПб.: Лимбус Пресс, 2001. ISBN 5-8370-0161-1 * Росси Жак. Справочник по ГУЛАГу. Исторический словарь пенитенциарных институций и терминов, связанных с принудительным трудом. Предисловие Алена Безансона. London, 1987, 546 стр. Изд. 2-е (в двух частях), дополненное. Текст проверен Н. Горбаневской. М., 1991. * Ахметова Т.В. Русский мат. Толковый словарь. 1996 г. ISBN 5-7117-0414-1 * Русский мат. Толковый словарь CD, Словарное издательство ЭТС (Электронные и Традиционные Словари) * Словарь воровского языка. Слова, выражения, жесты, татуировки. Тюмень, НИЛПО, 1991, 170 стр. * Три века поэзии русского Эроса. Публикации и исследования. М., Издательский центр театра «Пять вечеров», 1992, 160 стр. * Успенский Б. А. Мифологический аспект русской экспрессивной фразеологии (статья первая) // Studia Slavica Hungarica. XXIX, Budapest, 1983, 33-69. * Успенский Б. А. Мифологический аспект русской экспрессивной фразеологии (статья вторая) // Studia Slavica Hungarica. XXXIII/1-4, Budapest, 1987, 37-76. * Успенский Б. А. Религиозно-мифологический аспект русской экспрессивной фразеологии // Semiotics and the History of Culture. Ohio, 1988, 197—302. * Файн А., Лурье В. Все в кайф. СПб., 1991, 196 стр. * Фасмер М. Этимологический словарь русского языка. Под ред. Б. А. Ларина. Перевод с нем. и предисловие О. Н. Трубачева. Тт. 1-4. М., 1964—1973; 2-е изд. 1986—1987. * Чернышев А. В. Современная советская мифология. Тверь, 1992, 80 стр. * Эротика 1992 — Эротика в русской литературе: от Баркова до наших дней. Тексты и комментарии (Литературное обозрение. Специальный выпуск). М., 1992, 112 стр. * Brodsky Hannah. Modern Trends in English Borrowings into Russian // Australian Slavonic and East European Studies. 1992, № 2, 71-84. * Prof. Devkin V. Russische obszöne Lexika (Langenscheidt Verlag, Germany) * Drummond D.A., Perkins G. Dictionary of Russian Obscenities. 3-d, revised edition. Oakland, 1987, 94 стр. * Elyanov D. The Learner’s Russian-English Dictionary of Indecent Words and Expressions.2-d revised edition. Pacific Grove, 1987, 128 стр. * Ermen I. Der obszöne Wortschatz im Russischen. Etymologie, Wortbildung, Semantik, Funktion. Magisterarbeit. Berlin, 1991, 105 стр. * Galler Meyer, Marquess Harlan E. Soviet Prison Camp Speach. A Survivor’s Glossary. Supplement by Terms from the Works of A.I. Solzenicyn. Madison, 1972, 216 стр. * Galler Meyer. Soviet Prison Camp Speach. A Survivor’s Glossary. Supplement. Hayward, California, 1977, 102 стр. * Geiges A., Suworowa T. Liebe steht nicht auf dem Plan. Frankfurt, 1989. * Glasnost M. 100 schmutzige russische Woörter. Deutsch-kyrillische Lautschrift. Herausgegeben von M. Glastnost und illustriert von G. Bauer. Frankfurt/Main, 1988, 69 стр. * Haudressy Dola. Les mutations de la langue russe. Ces mots qui disent l’actualité. Paris, 1992, 269 стр. * Kaufmann Ch.A. A Survey of Russian Obscenities and Invective Usage // Maledicta IV, 2, 1981, 261—282. * Patton F.R. Expressive means in Russian youth slang // Slavic and East European Journal, 1980, № 24, 270—282. * Plahn J. Хуйня-муйня и тому подобное // Russian Linguistics, vol. 11, 1987, 37-41. * Raskin V. On Some Peculiarities of Russian Lexikon // Papers from the Parasession on the Lexicon. Chicago, Chicago Linguistic Society. 1978, 312—325. * Razvratnikov Boris Sukich. Elementary Russian Obscenity // Maledicta III, 197—204. * Timroth W. von: Russische und sowjetische Soziolinguistik und tabuisierte Varietäten des Russischen (Argot, Jargons, Slang und Mat) // Slawistische Beiträge. Bd. 164. München, 1983, 7-73. * Timroth W. von: Russian and Soviet Sociolinguistics and Taboo Varieties of the Russian Language (Slawistische Beiträge, Bd. 205). München, 1986. * Категория:Лексикология Категория:Привычки Категория:Русский язык Категория:Общество ar:كلمات نابية cs:Sprosté slovo da:Bandeord de:Schimpfwort en:Profanity eo:Sakro es:Palabrota fa:دشنام‌گویی fi:Kirosana fr:Juron gd:Gràisgealachd he:ניבול פה io:Juracho is:Blótsyrði it:Turpiloquio lt:Keiksmažodis mk:Безобразност nl:Vloek (godslastering) nn:Tabuord no:Banneord pl:Wulgaryzm pt:Palavras de baixo calão simple:Profanity sr:Псовка sv:Svordom th:คำหยาบ uk:Ненормативна лексика zh:髒話 zh-yue:粗口